Metal Gear Tiny English
by Max le Fou A.K.A. ButtBadger
Summary: A remake of Metal Gear Solid the Twin Snakes with the cast of Tiny Toon Adventures... Tried to make something close to the usual TTA episodes to not make a simple rip-off


_Bonjour, toonsters!__This is my new fanfic about Tiny Toon Adventures... It's Simply a "Metal Gear Solid : The Twin Snakes" parody that i rewrote myself. I've just added some funny stuff to make something different than a simple ripoff :p__Hope you'll enjoy it... :)  
-- Max le Fou / ButtBadger_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 1**

**The Beginning**

All is quiet under the water... Nothing moves. Except two fishes which were fighting for a female fish. Far away, one can see a pineapple, a rock and a strange stone head. And near that, a curious yellow squared sponge who was making bubbles. Suddenly, a big shadow runs on him and the three objects, followed by a water wind which almost took the sponge with it.

A some-like giant bullet was running on the water. There was written on it "Hasta la Vista, Seven!" and a smiling face was painted in the front. Inside it, there was a creature with a scuba gear. Two big ears on the head.

Buster Bunny was on mission. He remembered the briefing of the Colonel Plucky Duck

_Flashback_

- Wackyland, Acme Acres, a strange and hostile place ; hides some nuclear bombs. If they explode, the radiations will make the humans hate the toons. This base have been took by AcmeHound rebels. They asked a ransom to Acme Looniversity. And if we ain't do nothing, the toons will be vanished by the human minds. Your mission is to infiltrate the base." says the Colonel Plucky to Buster who was sitting on a medical bed near the doctor Mary Melodie.

- What are the parameters of the mission ?"asked Buster.

- Two main objectives : 1, Free Fowlmouth, the BAZAR chief, and also Hamton J. Pig, the president of AcmeTech ; both of them kept as hostages. 2, Check if the terrorists have any nucleo-antitoon weapon ; and if yes, destroy it."

- Who have made this attack?"

- There's at least 6 members of AcmeHound. And some of them have been brainwashed : Shirley the Loon, medium with supernatural powers. Elmyra, squeezer, sweet and dangerous. Arnold the Pitbull, the giant..huh..pitbull. Gogo Dodo, expert in camouflage. Dizzy Devil, nice spinner and good for questioning...I think... And finally, the grand leader, the rich kid with weird teeth, Montana Max..."

- How you'll send me there?"

- You will use a One-seat swimmer Acme propulsion device. It will guide you until one hundred meters of the base by the sewers. Once the propulsion device will open, swim to the base. You will have the rest of the instructions by Acme codec".

- How i will recognize the base?"

- Easy." says Mary "It's the only thing which can't belongs to Wackyland! Too normal!"

- And for the equipment? All on the base?" demanda Buster.

- Affirmative." dit Plucky. "All your base are belong to you... It's a top-secret mission. You'll not have any official support, except from us by codec!"

- Ah I feel so much better now..."

_End of Flashback_

Buster sees his vehicle openning, letting the water invade it. Buster swims to a strange grey cave entrance. The cave was completely normal. It can be only there. Buster swims between the USB cables, the swimming toasters and a yellow submarine which was singing a song of the Beatles...

When Buster finally arrives to the entrance, He saw that he couldn't mistake it. the terrorists have put a lighted panel where there was written "The Bad guyz aren't here" Buster swims and look out of the water.

The place looked like a warfare. Some guards were near an elevator and an ugly voice was saying. "Stay in alert! He will pass by here." it says. "I'm gonna buy the new Disney Magazine!"

Buster goes on the water and sits on a border. Then he calls the Colonel by codec.

- Buster here. Colonel Plucky, do you copy?

- Loud and clear. What's the situation?

- I see an elevator, and looks like it's the only way to go up.

- As I expected. You have to take the elevator to the surface. If you need me, contact me by codec, frequency 140.85. For use it, press the Select button

- The select what???

- When we will need you, the codec will beep. If you hear it, press the Select button...

- Plucky, there's no Select button on the codec!!! Plus, i know how to use it, since i could call you, you idiot!!...

- You was aware that only you can hear the codec beep?

- YES-I-DO!!

- So what you waiting for, blue-ears!!!! Get back to work!!!" Plucky hang up.

A little bit frustrated, Buster stands up and crawls under a generator which was on the way. He made his way between the boxes and the guards. On the box there was written "Books Harry Potter at Tombouctou", "Videogame Platform Nomindo Yuu", "Acme Loonux LiveCDs " or "Banana splits on made-it-yourself-kit".

Buster arrived on the elevator and jumps on it. While it was moving, He took of his palms and his balaclava, freeing his bunny paws and ears. He was wearing a grey bandana where it was written "Made in Taiwan"...

The elevator stops in front of an heliport where there was an Acme Indy helicopter. Some guards was checking around and Buster saw Montana Max sits inside the helico.

Buster took his codec and called Plucky

- Ok, I'm on the heliport."

- Excellent Buster. You were quick! If i've got less self-esteem, I'll say that i understand why they took you for the main role..." says Plucky

- How are you on your suit, Buster?" Mary asked

- I'm all dry, But it's hard to move."

- That's normal! It have been made to block laughing crises. It's Wackyland you know!

- Relax, I'm happy of that. Without the suit i'll probably laugh stupidly like PeeWee Herman... I see an Acme Indy near me. How they could buy one? It's out of the budget for this fanfiction?!" says Buster.

- I don't know." says Plucky. "That's why this operation is worrying. there's only 35 days remaining since the 160 days of the ultimatum, There's no time to loose!"

- Sacrebleu! Eet eez crazy to fly by le helicopter at Wackyland, non!" says a feminine voice with a french accent.

- Who's that?" asked Buster.

- Sorry, i haven't introduced you." says Plucky "This is Fifi laFume. she will be in charge to save your data. She also have hacked your Acme codec and your Acme radar ."

There's some snow on the visiophone screen and a cute skunk face appears on it.

- I am, how you say, très very pleased to meet you, Monsieur Bunny." she says.

The eyes of buster changes into hearts, and he begins to jump and making monkey noises.

- What eez wrong?" asks Fifi.

- Nothing. Do you have really well hacked my codec or you are just so darn pretty?"

On the screen, Fifi begins to blush.

- Awww vous naughty bunny boy! I didn't expect zee famous Buster Bunny to catch moi!..."

- At least i'll not be bored during the next days!"

- Say it for you!" says Plucky "Fortunately, she lives in Paris, or else we will have to work with gasmasks!... Ok, look carefully at the entrance. do you see a way to enter?"

Buster takes his scope and looks around the doors with it but he can't see a thing with a strange blizzard of white chocolate. He finally can see the door when he approaches it and when he is just 30 inches in front of him. He sits near it and leans on the door, sighing : "I see the door but i don't expect i can knock for let me in." He tries anyway and knocks the door.

- Who's there?" says a voice inside

- Knocked." says Buster

- Knocked who?"

- Knocked out terrorrist!"

The door opens and a masked guard says "Hey that wasn't funny at all!!!" BAM Buster gives him a good hit on the head with an Acme wood hammer. Buster jumps over the guard and enters, letting the guard mumbling "aha aha aha very funny, it's so funny, my tummy hurts..."

Buster found the jail where Fowlmouth was, some minutes later. The place was quiet. No guards. Buster moves closer to Fowlmouth's jail door and says as he rests on it : "Of course it's clos..." He couldn't finish his sentence, the door opening suddenly and Buster falling down the ground, just in front of a chicken with baskets and a costume. "Feck Gommi!!! Who's that??" says Fowlmouth. Buster stands up, a bit disappointed of his missed dramatic arrival, and closes the door just in cas a guard comes.

- I'm here to rescue you. Are you Fowlm... Mmm Forget it, It must be you...

- For who are you working? Are you with them?

- No, they sent the good guy I am to save your feathers...

- So what are you freaking waiting?? Save my arse from here!

- Calm down, I need some informations first... The terrorrists are threatening Acme Loo and says that they will launch nucleo-antitoon missiles on it. Are they able to do such a thing??"

Fowlmouth felt terrified by these words. He sat on the bed and shouted more swearing, swearing too hard for the audience of this fanfic (Audience? Must be readers in that case, no?).

- So? Able to or not able to? That's the question!

- Why do you think I feel freaking depressed?! I can't make a laugh of anything since i'm here! I lost my humour sense! I tried everything to get it back!" says Fowlmouth as he shows a book called "Chicken jokes". He takes a moment before adding :

- They got a terrible weapon. An horrible laser beam that tickles you like billions of feathers... It dures 3 minutes but these minutes are the last laugh you get, 'cuz this machine blows them all... You need to pass through the base to find it. But be careful, it looks like a videogame dungeon here!"

- I must free the AcmeTech's president too. Is he around?

- He've been transferred in the floor under us.

- It's true that their beam is powerful. You're not funny anymore!"

Suddenly the chicken started to laugh... an incredible laughing crisis. He hiccupped "ah...its....I'm gonna..." Then he stopped and felt asleep. Impossible to awake him up or lift him. Buster called on his codec

- Mary, the chicken! What happened??

- I.. I don't know! Looks like he got a LOL crisis." says Mary Melodie

- You can't lift him up, Buster?" says Plucky

- Impossible! Looks like he weights tons!

- Oks let him here, we will take care of him later. Now get outta here and try to find Hamton and destroy that anti-laugh beam canon!" The codec disconnected.

Buster stood up when he suddenly hears fighting sounds. He put an ear in a wall and tried to listen... Nothing during a moment. He slowly tries to make a step out of the room and saw the jail guard, only clothed by his flowered bermuda with an Acme anvil on the head.

"Freeze!!" Shouts a woman voice behind Buster.

Buster turned around slowly and saw a pink hare wearing the clothes of the guard. Impossible to tell who it was, even if it was clearly evident.

- Babs?" says the blue bunny.

- Yes? No, Babs? Who is Babs? I'm not Babs!" Syas the hare who was holding, aimed on Buster, an Acme rubber rifle where it was written "Not suitable for children of about 8 months"

- You're shaking alot for a guard. Says Buster who suddenly draws the exact replica of babs' rifle!

- Where did you got that?! I got mine on eBay, It's a rare edition! shouts the hare.

- I am the one who sold your model!... Now show me if you will dare to shoot!

- Beware, I'm not a rookie!... Blue-ear!

- I don't believe you, Barbara-Anne!

- STOP CALLING ME LIKE THAT!"

Suddenly, a legion of guards comes to the exit and aimed their gunes on the bunnies.

Buster shoots some stoppers with his gun, hitting some guards, the ones hit starting to laugh and stopped fighting. Buster noticed he was the only one to shoot.

- Whatcha waiting for, Babs?!

- I don't have ammo! And i'm not Babs!!

- Throw them something!!

As she hurls something to get some courage, Babs throws a big anvil that falls on the guards. The way was cleared...

Buster looked at Babs tired who says "Thanks for the help, buddy!" and runs away. Buster tried to follow her but got distracted by the cute bunny tail wiggling as Bas ran off. Buster watched her taking the elevator and disappeared, with hearts in his eyes (buster's eyes, not babs').

Then, Buster's vision became troubled. In black and white with a strange shape floating in front of the elevator. It looked like a loon with a gasmask with two bottles on the back. She had blonde hair and a pink ribbon in them. "Hehe;.. Like, it's a good hare, or some junk..." and disappeared. Buster's vision came back to normal and he felt kinda odd inside himself. He deducted that it can't be nothing else than Shirley the Loon. But something changed in her...

* * *

_To be continued in the next chapter. Wow pretty long one... I was going to make a one shot :p_


End file.
